


Drowning

by iiskaa



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiskaa/pseuds/iiskaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble and a half (and change) set during episode 1.08 - how things <i>could</i> have gone between Robin and Guy. Darkish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net and LJ in August 2008. I don't own Robin Hood.

The slow sizzle of flesh beneath glowing steel, the smell of it, sharp and familiar. The insistent sound of blood pounding in his ears. It's the sound of the ocean, fathomless, immediate. He heard it at Acre, drowning out the clash and the chaos of battle.  
   
But now, he's not at Acre, and this is no battlefield.  
   
And he doesn't care about the questions, forgets to ask them. Replaces the gag to stop the spill of answers, choked out in broken gasps, if not the screams. He doesn't care what happened at Acre. He doesn't care about war or politics, about regicide or conspiracies.  
   
Only that Gisborne's smirk has given way to eyes wide, filled with hurt and pleading. (They're the color of the ocean, the color of storm clouds at sea).  
   
Only the way his breath catches when red-hot metal gives way to the rough, rude press of lips to throat, of hands to hips. Only the salt-water taste of sweat and tears.


End file.
